Harry Potter Animals and Bonds
by tristian potter
Summary: my first fanfic -Harry lives with Sirius and Remus. He meets the Weasley's when he is seven and becomes bonded with Ginny See how different things can be if Ron and Harry are not friends and Ron makes Harry's life difficult. Harry has some rare animals, and rare magical abilities Follow Harry and Ginny's story from best friends to lovers. Manipulative Dumbledore hp rw not friends
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone i am adopting a story BY harryginnyfan83 and it is called Harry Potter Animals and Bonds i will start writing on chapter 5 this is also my first fanfic so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz no hate i cant wait to dive into this if you have any suggestions or comments feel free to leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey everyone out there i am continuing a story by harryandginnyfan83 and the story is called Harry Potter Animals and Bonds this is my first fanfic and i wanna start with some fluff to develop the relationship and this is not the best chapter ever i need a beta reader **

Chapter 5

After Harry and Ginny were settled in the common room they thought about the fight with Ginny's parents.

Harry couldn't help but feel that Arthur should know about the soul bond between him and

Ginny speaking of it he was starting to get a warm feeling in his heart when Ginny touched him.

It was especially warm now because she had her head in his lap but upon further inspection he could see she was sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"I just wish my mother would understand that our animals are only dangerous to those who threaten us which makes us safer than we ever could be." Ginny managed to say.

"I know but remember that she did this to not only me but to our animals also."

"I know but she also seems to think that I have no feelings." Ginny sobbed

"Hey" Harry said as he put his finger under her chin and raising her head to look at her face.

"You are the most compassionate and beautiful girl I have ever seen" Harry said sincerely.

"Just remember that I love you" Harry said as he leaned in.

When his lips met hers a golden glow formed around them lighting up the common room.

As the kiss intensified so did the glow.

* * *

Regale felt a power surge coming through his bond with Harry and knew instantly that the second prophecy had begun.

* * *

Harry felt his magical core surrounding him and Ginny making their fate concrete.

**Hey guys this is my first chapter just something i had to get into there so i put into this one and well here we are with a cliffhanger if you have any ideas or comments feel free to review also could use a beta reader to make me feel bad no just kidding lol but i do need one and this is a short chapter by the way they will get longer**


	3. the unknown visitor

**thank you to Jharry1960 and here is the next chapter guys hope you like and plzz review i love it when u guys review**

As the couple sat watching the boy fill the room with golden light when he kissed Ginny they couldn't help but remember the prophecy that was created for this boy.

When the chosen one has found his chosen mate

he shall become what he was in his previous life.

Short and sweet but still left many wondering what it meant, but now that it was unravelling it became more clear.

* * *

After several minutes Harry pulled away for air resting his forehead on Ginny's breathing in her scent of flowers almost like lilies near a pond.

'Is this a sign' he thought 'Is this a sign that i will spend the rest of my life with this girl' for remus had told him that his father had smelt the flower his mother was named for, Rose, when he met his soulmate.

"Harry" Ginny said "I love you too"

"Ginny would you like to be my girlfriend" he asked

"Yes" she screamed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again

This happened while the new couple were oblivious to being watched by the much older couple

Harry didn't really want to leave Ginny he curled up on the couch with her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Right before Ginny fell asleep she heard someone whisper her name and looked up to see a man much older than herself that looked exactly like Harry.

"Yes" she asked

"I need you to get Harry to come down to the great lake tomorrow at midnight you must also come please do not ask questions for they will all be answered tomorrow" said the man

"Alright I'll try" she said

**Hey guys that's my second chapter that i wrote i would like to post the first 4 chapter but one of you fans would have to write them out again because i don't have the time lol and the author hasn't replied about sending the files so ya and plzz give me ideas i need them no matter how stupid they sound love you guys now i got to sleep lol**


End file.
